A grain wagon is adapted to contain grain or other particulate matter. The wagon is adapted to be attached to a tow vehicle. The wagon comprises a container. In order to readily remove the contents of the container, an auger type of mechanism is employed within the container. The auger mechanism includes a conduit. The conduit, with the auger, extends from the container so that the contents of the container can be discharged to a position spaced from the wagon. The conduit cannot extend from the wagon during travel of the wagon along a highway or road. Therefore, the conduit must have an extension portion which is movable to a position adjacent the wagon. The conduit extension portion also has an auger member therein. Auger operation and movement of the conduit extension are powered by means having an energy source in the tow vehicle. The energy source is controlled by the operator of the tow vehicle.
In the past, grain wagons have been provided with conduit extension portions which are pivotally movable between a position extended from the container portion of the wagon and which are also movable to a position adjacent the container portion of the wagon.
It is desirable that the operator of the tow vehicle be able to observe the conduit extension and in all positions of the conduit extension member. In the past, grain wagons have been provided with conduit extension members which have not been readily observable by the operator of the tow vehicle in all positions of the conduit extension member.
Grain wagons have been constructed in which a conduit extension is positioned at the forward portion of the wagon, and is readily observable by the operator off the tow vehicle. However, such grain wagons have had two augers. A first auger feeds the second auger. Such structure is costly to produce and involves additional service problems.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a grain wagon which has unload means which includes a single auger unit and which has a movable conduit extension member which is observable by the operator of the tow vehicle in all positions of the conduit extension member.
It is another object of this invention to provide such a grain wagon which can be constructed at relatively low costs.
Other objects and advantages of this invention reside in the construction of parts, the combination thereof, the method of production and the mode of operation, as will become more apparent from the following description.